hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 25
"Hell Girl" is the 25th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot Starting where the previous episode left off, the Shibata's awake in the mountain's stream but are thrown into a different time. They see a village set in the Edo period, and Sentaro is introduced. The young boy is at home, when a young girl of seven years of age enters in, crying; it is Ai Enma! Sentaro asks if the village boys have been teasing her, again, and he runs off to find them. He gets into a fight with one of them when they inform him about Ai being "not of this world" and mention that she brought a dead butterfly back to life. Sentaro returns home to comfort Ai, but her parents receive news that Ai has been chosen to be a sacrifice for the mountain god for a good harvest, as it is tradition to have a child of seven years of age be sent to the mountain god. Ai's parents, seeing that they love their daughter, decide to defy the village elders and have Sentaro hide Ai after the ceremony. That night, the villagers see Ai off into the forest at the base of the mountain, but Sentaro secretly takes her away to the mountain's stream, where she would spend most of her years alone, but Sentaro would deliver food, clothes, and keep her company. It is also during this time that Ai's beautiful black hair grows long. However, the village is suffering from famine, and most of the people are dying. One night, several of the village boys discover what Sentaro has been up to. Therefore they attack both him and Ai and bring them back to the village. The villagers take Ai and her parents, who are bound and blindfolded, to the mountain god's shrine and urge Sentaro to bury them alive. Sentaro refuses at first, but then several angry villagers attack and kill Ai's parents, but Ai is only knocked out, and they throw their bodies into a pit. Sentaro begins to cry; one tear wakes Ai up, her blindfold loosens, revealing that her eyes have changed to ruby red. The villagers urge Sentaro to bury them; having no choice, he tosses in the first scope of dirt down, and Ai sees him do this. Sentaro runs away, as the villagers continue to bury Ai and her parents, and praying to the mountain god to forgive them. Ai calls out that she will hate all of them, even if she dies, she'll hate them. Sometime later, the village grows quiet, but not until one night, and Ai rises from the grave. Sentaro decides to head out of the village until he notices a fire, and he runs back. To his horror, he sees Ai, covered in blood, singing Sakura Uta, and the whole village burns to the ground. Sentaro runs through the woods laughing but takes one last look at the burning village, and he disappears into the woods. Back at present time, the Shibata's found themselves back at the temple. Tsugumi begins to cry, as she feels sorry for what Sentaro did to Ai, and Hajime informs that they are not finished with Hell Girl. Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes